Dangerous
by phelipa
Summary: Sara wakes up on a bad day and gets an assignment with Gil Grissom, king of awkward moments. Will she be able to hold her tongue and keep her temper at bay? GSR, in response to a challenge posted by Debbie on another website.


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dangerous

A GSR Fanfic by Phelipa

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters used in this fiction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke that afternoon feeling heavy and irritable. I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly, trying to sooth the rumbling pain that coursed through my insides. I took a steaming shower hoping to stem the pain but it persisted, settling deep into my back.

I was starving; making my way to the kitchen I grabbed some leftover pizza and downed it quickly with a can of diet coke, the flavors satisfying my cravings. I grabbed my bag and hauled it out the door…into the pouring rain.

Great, weather to match my mood. I grumbled in frustration as I threw my bag in the back seat, trying to shield my clothes and hair from the downpour. The familiar PMS cramps didn't help in improving my mood, they tore at my insides with a vengeance that left me grinding my teeth together and begging for mercy.

To make matters worse there was a three car pile up on the way to work, slowing traffic to a snail's pace. I moaned, grabbing my cell phone and calling work to let them know I'd be a bit late.

When I finally ran into the lab I was soaked, angry and in pain. My head was throbbing in pain and the cramps bit viciously into my sides. I walked to the locker room hunched over in pain, my shoulders tight.

Catherine turned to look as I entered. She smiled sympathetically,

"Bad day?"

I nodded, my face grim. "You got it."

I changed into my work clothes quickly, stopped in the bathroom then went to collect my assignment. Before I entered I swallowed two Advil dry, hoping to lessen the tightness in my muscles.

I walked in, rotating my shoulders and Grissom handed me a file,

"You're with me. We're going to collect evidence on a hit and run."

I moaned inwardly, Gil Grissom, king of awkward moments and uncomfortable situations, was taking me out in the pouring rain while I was on my period. I could only imagine his reaction to my "issues".

I followed, my head hanging low. "Griss, you do realize it's pouring rain…and it's cold, don't you?"

He nodded curtly, "We have a job to do Sara."

I growled, "You suck."

"What's that?" He murmured.

"Nothing." I grumbled, pulling my coat on and lifting the hood.

The rain beat hard on my face, leaving my hair slick against my cheeks. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin and shivered, my teeth chattering loudly. I felt my cheeks, they were hot…damn hot flashes.

He drove silently as I slumped over in the seat, my head down. My stomach ached, bad idea to eat pizza and have coke before going to work. I slowed my breathing, trying to fight the ache and succeeded for a short time. On top of that the cramps were building, making me glad I'd shoved extra tampons in my purse.

When we pulled up at the scene I climbed out feeling sticky and disgusting. I pushed my hair out of my face and lumbered over to the crime scene, miserably setting to work on processing the scene.

It took almost three hours for Grissom to be satisfied enough to leave. Three hours for me to think of original ways to kill every blessed y chromosomed being on the planet without getting caught. Hauling my kit into the back of Grissom's Tahoe I winced, feeling moisture grow between my legs.

"Damn." I swore softly. Sure enough, I'd waited too long and I could see a red spot growing on the inside of my thighs.

"Grissom, I need to go now." I yelled, wrapping my coat around my waist.

"Just a minute Sara." He called over the sound of the rain.

"No! Now!" I bellowed, sending him running towards the Tahoe.

He came up breathless, "Sara, we have…"

"No" I interjected, "We have to go now!"

He started to protest and I dropped my voice an octave, "NOW." I growled.

He moved like a puppy that'd been kicked and I instantly felt sorry, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them away furiously and climbed in the Tahoe, hoping my coat would hold a stain from Grissom's seat.

"So Sara…" He began awkwardly.

"Don't Grissom; I'm not in the mood. Please don't talk to me right now."

With that I turned and stared out the window, resting my throbbing head on the window. The Advil was wearing off and my stomach ache was coming back. I put a hand to it, trying to sooth the inner beast. It rebelled and I gagged slightly.

"Griss, pull over."

He looked at me, "What?"

"Pull over! Like, now."

He did and I threw open the door, leaning over and retching my dinner onto the road. Wiping my mouth I slammed the door closed and leaned back, my eyes closed. Vomiting, another thing that always accompanied my periods…I should have known to take the day off.

Grissom looked ready to leap out the other side of the truck, his expression clearly stated, _who are you and what the hell have you done with the real Sara Sidle?_

I pushed my thumbs into my eyes and moaned softly as Grissom took off again. My head screamed, feeling as though I'd hit it against a brick wall. My stained slacks were the least of my problems right now, all I wanted to do was get back to the lab without puking my guts up then go home and curl up in a ball, wishing God would take mercy and kill me quickly.

I made it, barely, and then hurried into the locker room after checking the seat for red marks…all clear. I stripped down and changed into new panties then set to work scrubbing my pants in the sink.

Just then I heard the door open, I thought for a moment then decided I really didn't care who saw me.

"Sara?"

Ah yes, except for maybe Grissom. I turned and saw him looking at me.

"Sara? Are you alright? Is that blood!"

Oh no, here goes. Get ready captain awkward.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about Griss."

"Are you sure?"

Oh man, here it comes.

"You got it; I'm on my period, bled through my slacks."

There you go, I don't think Grissom's face could have turned a darker red had my uterus fallen on the floor, which, judging by the pain I was feeling now was entirely possible.

"Yeah, ok…well, uh…" I was wrong, his face changed from scarlet to a deep purple.

"Can I do anything to help?"

Now it was my turn to stand slack jawed as Grissom stepped forward.

"What!"

"Well, you look like you're in pain…can I do anything?"

I hesitated, "Well, I ran out of Advil about four hours…if you wouldn't mind."

Ok, so I was wrong, he wasn't getting more comfortable; he bolted out of that room faster than I'd ever seen him run before.

I left my slacks in the sink and changed into a pair I'd worn to work, figuring they looked better than a pair with red smudged across the bottom.

Grissom returned several minutes with a bag from the local pharmacy. He handed it to me and quietly said,

"Your Advil's in there and the other stuff…I picked that up because I heard…I don't know…"

I looked in, Advil and about ten different chocolate bars; Kit Kat, Aero, Reese peanut butter cups, Mars Bars…the works.

I suddenly hugged him, "Now that, that was a good move."

He grinned, his ears slightly pink, "Well, I'm glad I could help."

I nodded, "This…this is great."

He smoothed his hand over my hair gently, "I don't like to see you hurting." He mumbled softly, almost unconsciously.

I felt my cheeks grow pink, "It happens to every woman Griss."

He shrugged, "Still."

I smiled, "Ok, well I'm going to go, my body's ordering chocolate, old movies and a hot water bottle."

He hesitated before saying, "Maybe…maybe I could go with you?"

I was stunned but said, "Well...sure, I mean yes, definitely!"

I took his hand cautiously and we walked out together, you know maybe periods weren't that bad, not if they could bring Grissom and I together.

Just shows you that not all good things come from good situations.

The End

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
